deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zim
Zim is the main character of the Nicklodeon animated television series, Invader Zim. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Hat Vs. Invader Zim * Zim vs Crypto (Completed) * Zim vs Courage (Completed) * Zim vs Fawful * Ika Musume VS Invader Zim * Zim vs Kat (Completed) * Zim vs Keroro * King Boo vs Zim (Abandoned) * Zim vs. Marvin the Martian * Mojo Jojo vs Zim * Peridot VS Zim * Invader Zim Vs Timmy Turner (By Kirbysakurai) With Gir * Zim & Gir VS Spongebob & Patrick * [[The Predator vs ZIm and Gir|'The Predator vs ZIm and Gir']] (Completed) * Pit and Palutena vs Zim and GIR Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Bowser Jr. * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Frieza * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * The Joker (DC) * Lord Dominator * Lord Hater * Megamind * Meowth (Pokémon) * Nitros Oxide * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Raditz * Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Super-Skrull * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Vegeta * Max With GIR * Jimmy Neutron and Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony) * Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) Death Battle Info * Alias: Invader ZIM, Space man, that weird green kid * Height: About the height of a elementary school student * Weight: Unknown * Species: Irken * Age: Around the 200 range * A defective Irken, self-proclaimed Invader, and former Irken Elite Powers and Skills * Strength **Surprisingly strong for his size **Capable of throwing around average sized humans **Once beat down a large steel door by beating it by using one of his teammates as a battering ram **Legs are strong enough to let him leap onto a school bus * Speed **Extremely agile able to leap and climb objects at high speeds **Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps **Has been fast enough to swipe large equipment away from people's point of view very quickly **Has been able to disappear in the blink of an eye to the confusion of his foe's * Intelligence **Despite his lack of common sense is still rather smart **In two days made a city sized water balloon **Managed to open up a wormhole to a Room with a Moose **Insanely good at making his own tech * Superb Healing Factor ** Had his entire body broken and recovered quickly ** Had arms and eyes fall out and reattached them with no negative effects * Durability **Survived a large amount of head juice fly out of his body **Can survive countless crash landings **Survived an explosion that wiped out a town without any signs of pain **Survived vomitted while being exposed to the vacuum of space **Survived having half his body liquefied **Survived being in radioactive garbage while on fire **Survived a head on collision with an airliner jet **Survived being burned in the Earth's atmosphere not feeling a thing **Survived being sent inside the sun Weapons/Equipment * The Thing **Boy it sure is doing something.... * Brain Thing * Tracking Device * Zim-Bot * Voot Cruiser ** Also known as the "Voot Runner" ** Zim's primary means of transportation ** Considered as an obsolete vehicle by the Irken Empire ** Contains a gee-force compensator to compensate to high gees-forces in dangerous maneuvers ** Zim admits that its made mostly from garbage ** Main weapon systems are mostly plasma cannons ** The pods on the sides can be used as cutting lasers ** Despite its relatively advanced frame it was incapacitated by a bee when it struck the windshield ** It has been shown to move far faster than the speed of light * PAK ** Serves as Zim's secondary brain ** Prevents Zim from suffering amnesia ** "Resets" Zim if he is knocked out or suffers a blow to the head **Is in a way sentient, as it can take it's master to safety if he is incapacitated ** Has the majority of Zim's arsenal *** Mechanical spider legs serve as a quick mode of transportation and has other uses **** Laser cutters **** Shield generator **** Sharp weapons *** An audio and/or video communicator *** A Jet pack *** Bubble helmet for use in the vacuum of space *** Nightvision goggles *** A small robotic appendage *** An Organ harvesting device *** A set of ray guns with controllable appendages * The Present **When opened will remove the victims eyeballs and replace them with robotic ones **When the robotic ones are placed on will make the victim under ZIM's control briefly giving ZIM time to control them. * City sized Water Balloon * Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech ** Accidentally shipped to Zim ** Resembles a chicken, especially with its cannon deployed ** Most likely a prototype ** Extremely slow ** Despite having a cloaking device, it does not hide its rider ** Required al ot of power to charge it * Alien Tac * Dodgeball Machine * Tiny Alien Pod * Home Builder * Self Destruct switch * Electrical Sticks * Germ Spray * Voot Carrier * Pod * Pastoolio ** Only happens when his face gets covered in pizza grease * Teleporter * Baseball Bat * Voice Changer * Battle Suit * Super Weapons * Giant Mech * Planet destroying bomb * Battle Britches * Remote Controlled Robot * Bazoogian Core Muncher * Alien Serum * Dart Gun * Squidgyblit * Plunger of Doom! ** Uses a tractor beam to bring enemies closer to their doom! Feats * Somehow has fooled the entire world with his less then obvious disguise and hideout, with the exception of Dib and Gaz * Started a large food fight with Dib * Unintentionally created life, was worshipped as a god by amoebas, and then destroyed them * Wrecked his home planet Irk * Fought Dib and the Ubertrousers with his Anti-Pants Battle-Legs for 14 hours * Stole every kid in Skool's organs including Dib's * Made Dib forget where he hid footage of ZIM * Made a large water balloon that wiped out a town * Nearly sent Dib into a Room with a Moose * Was on Mysterious Mysteries and managed to come out on top and prove he wasn't an alien * Locked Dib in a cage with a monkey * Made his way out of Dib's nightmare world * Found the Gargantis Array and used it to transmit footage of an obese Dib across the galaxy, humailiating him * Caused mayhem with his Megadoomer * Summoned the Star Donkey to kick all life on Earth, into the sun along with himself, and somehow survived? *Due to Zim's insanity he caused a Control Brain to malfunction and claimed him to be the "Greatest Irken That Ever Lived" * Convinced the president to destroy the Earth but was stopped by Dib * Nearly became skool president * Fought Dib at dodgeball * Got the world to believe he was Santa Claus * Went forward in time and defeated his older self, who had somehow taken over the world * Survived a city-sized explosion * Flew across the Planet-Jackers ship (from a starting point of halfway down the Earth, which they were dragging) in seconds * Ironically saved Earth a couple of times **Destroyed Globulous Maximus alongside Spongebob, Danny Phantom, and Jimmy Neutron **Defeated Tak *Caused a florpus hole to open after teleporting Earth in it's entirety Weaknesses * Can't become an actual threat if he doesn't put his mind to it, despite having the potential. * Human food (it causes him pain and in some cases makes his head inflate). * Vulnerable to Earth water, as the smallest drop of rain will cause his skin to burn. * If his PAK is removed, he will have 10 minutes to retrieve it, or he'll die. * Has a big fear of germs. * Came so close in conquering Earth multiple times, but drops the ball at the last minute. ** However, he temporarily succeeded in Enter The Florpus. * Meat will burn his flesh. * Always gives his opponents useful advice. * Arrogant to a fault. * Massive ego can get in the way of his mission. * Overzealous, even by his people's standards. * Sometimes his plans are just stupid and doesn't think things through. * Has been pinned down by Dib, an Elementary Skool student. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Invader Zim combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shield Users Category:Space explorers Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villain Protagonist